


Excellent Sex

by mylittleficlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, SHOUTY!THOR, drabble and a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleficlet/pseuds/mylittleficlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"THAT WAS EXCELLENT SEX!" Thor slapped Steve's ass before striding off to shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excellent Sex

"THAT WAS EXCELLENT SEX!" Thor slapped Steve's ass before striding off to shower. Steve collapsed into a satiated heap on the bed, content enough not to mind if someone had overheard.

He squirmed into a more comfortable position and lay there, toying with his shrinking cock, while his other hand touched his lips, still tender from Thor thoroughly face fucking him earlier. The thought was enough to start him hardening again.

Thor stuck his head round the door. "DO YOU NOT WISH TO JOIN ME FOR REFRESHING ABLUTIONS?" 

Steve smiled as he followed Thor. His boyfriend may be embarrassingly loud, but it *was* excellent sex.

**Author's Note:**

> 106 words. With cheerleading, help and beta reading by the lovely immoral_crow.  
> This was my first fic, written in July 2012. It's about time I wrote some more.  
> <http://mylittleficlet.livejournal.com/519.html>


End file.
